A new life,A new beginning
by PshychOKilleR
Summary: Story of how i imagine Sasuke's return to konoha,and there's a lot more ahead.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life... A New Beginning!

4 years have passed since things 4 years were good for one,pain for another.  
Things were as they used to be,until one day everything changed into they're life's,  
The 17 year old Uchiha walked calmly in the woods thinking groaned and layd down next to a tree. The first tought wich came in his mind was the pink haired kunoichi Sakura suddenly slaped his forehead and groaned again.

He kept asking himself why does he have toughts of Sakura,even so they haven't seen eachother for long time.  
Does he really miss her? Is he falling for her? What's goin on with Sasuke?

-Hn.. this is such a pain.. -he groaned-

He was feeling tired and without noticing he was being watched. It was one of the ANBU's,the man was having a daily patrol and he spoted the young Uchiha laying near the tree.  
He had to return to the village and warn still didn't notice what's going on and it will be his biggest mistake letting his guard down.

He groaned sightly and yawned -Oh man..i should get some sleep.. -and he slowly bent down and felled asleep-

Later that day.  
The pink haired kunoichi Sakura was walking around Konoha with Hinata and Naruto.  
-Dude you seriously MUST forget Sasuke! -naruto claimed-  
Sakura still didn't say a word and her smile started to fade away.  
- NE NE Sakura-chan don't be like that ! -Naruto's right Sakura.. you should think over and forget of Sasuke-kun.  
-How... how can i forget of Sasuke-kun... -she stood down at the first bench that she spoted and sighed-  
- C'mon Sakura-chan.. Sasuke doesn't want to come back why you still love him so much?! -naruto hissed-  
-NARUTO YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS SO SHUT UP! -she yelled-

Naruto shivered for some moments as Sakura gave him chills.  
-F..fine.. -he shuted up-

+At the hokage's tower+

- Hokage-sama ! -the ANBU guy slammed the door-  
- What's the meaning of this ! that door is expensive you know ! -she slammed the papers around-  
- Tsunade-sama ! i'll have to arrange the paper all over again! -shizune replied a bit fustrated-  
- All my apologiez Tsunade-sama -he bent down- but i must inform you big news!  
- Well what is it then? -she sat on her char and taking a sip of her coffe-  
- I've.. found Sasuke Uchiha.  
She suddenly spit out the coffe out of her mouth on Shizune.  
- OH HELL NO!!! -shizune yelled-  
- SASUKE UCHIHA?! - Yes.  
- Where is he? - In the woods taking a nap..it would be a good moment to strike Tsunade-sama.  
- THis is our only chance..-she bent up and thinked-  
- Em hello ? Can someone help me clean my clothes.. -shizune interfiered-  
- OH BE QUIET I MUST THINK! -tsunade threw paper at her again-  
- Should i take someone along with me to capture Sasuke?  
- Yes.. but don't let Sakura or Naruto know about this.. take all your men and take Kakashi along with you.  
- Understood! -he dissapearead throw the smoke-  
- I'm going to wash.  
- Oh no you don't help me with the papers here!  
- C'mon ! I'm all wet and now you want me to help at papers since you threw them all ?  
- Well yes ! get naked already or something and help me here!  
- Oh man.. -she groaned and changed fast helping tsunade with the papers-

+Back to Sakura+ After all the silent moments Naruto opened his big mouth once again.

- Erm.  
- Shut up.. -she groaned-  
- C'mon Sakura-chan cut it off!  
- YOU CUT IT OFF! Don't dare tell me to forget of Sasuke-kun! -she replied harshly-  
- Then what are you gonna do.. be alone all your life waiting for a wanted criminal who might not return.. -he looked down-

Sakura suddenly shuted and feeled heartbroken by his words.  
Like it wasn't enaugh the pain she indures and hopes.

- Sakura-chan.. think over it.  
- Just shut up Naruto.. -she got up from the bench- - Where are you going? -he replied-  
- Somewere where you won't make me feel bad! - HA? what's my fould in all this!  
- You're making me feel worst baka ! -she raises her tone-  
- Alright alright i won't talk about that.  
- Still im not standing here.  
- Cut it off and stop running! - I'm not running i just wanna be alone!

She suddenly ran away and let Naruto alone. He watched her going further.. fading from his sight and still he saw 1 tear falling down her flushed cheeks.  
- She sure loves him.  
- Naruto-kun.. -hinata spoke shyly- you should understand her.. it's hard.  
- I know .. but its hard seeing her like this.. -he replied and layed on the bench-

+In the woods+

All the ANBU's leaded by Kakashi Hatake we're heading throw the forest searching for Sasuke.  
The young Uchiha continued his dreaming without knowing what awaits him.

- We must be patient and careful,we don't know how strong he gotten.  
- Hai. -the ANBU replied- - But he is sleeping can't we just -  
Kakashi suddenly intrerupted

- You do know we are risking a lot.. we can't just jump around!  
- I agree,sir.. but its our only chance He paused some moments and thinked deeply on they're moves.  
- We must act now.. we are waiting for your orders Kakashi-sensei.  
- Gather around the spot hi's sleeping at.. on my signal capture him. -he sayd calmly and acting cool as always-  
- Got it.

The tension was big,they all gathered around Sasuke and kept waiting.  
He woke up slowly and he sensed presence around. Sasuke kept his cool and didn't move.  
- There are many ..what's going on here?-he thinked-  
Kakashi noticed he just woke up. Raising his hand,he gave the signal to everyone to start attacking.

- TOO SLOW! -sasuke suddenly stood up and dodged them-

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and faced the Uchiha.  
- So this is you Sasuke.. - And wat's wrong in that huh? -he groaned-  
- You are doing a big mistake.. surrender now until i will use force! - ME? surrender?! YOU MUST BE JOCKING! -he raise his tone and let out a sarcastic laught-  
- WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN! -kakashi yelled- surrender now!  
- NEVER! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM HUH?! i'm not the 13 year old brat who used to listen to your orders Kakashi! -an evil grin appeared on his face-  
- There is no point running all life from us.. we WILL capture you one day.  
- Don't make me laught Kakashi-sensei..-he replied-  
- I'm afraid you'll have to skip the laught.. THE DAY HAS COME FOR YOU TO COME BACK! -he started attacking with all the ANBU crew-  
- NOT A CHANCE! -he tryes avoiding they're attacks-

They keep fighting along with Kakashi,and Sasuke seems unnumbered in this situation.  
Kakashi takes fast a kunai and performs clonning techniques trying to desorient Sasuke.  
One moment he had an open spot and finally managed to get the kunai to his throath.

- I'll say one more time Sasuke.. Think clear! SURRENDER! -he grabed his arms-  
- NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! -he fiercely punched Kakashi-  
- CAPTURE HIM NOW! -kakashi yelled-

All the ANBU grabed Sasuke and shoved a potion in his mouth making him loose counciosness.  
- What did you do to me ! -he suddenly started to feel dizzy and felt down on his knees-  
- You're just gonna have a long sleep .. Sasuke.  
- D..am.. you.. -he suddenly collapsed on the ground-

- That was hard.  
- I agree,sir.. but he is ours now.  
- Yes... finally he is captured. -he sat down taking deep breaths and tryes to recover from the fight-  
- Let's get him home then. Are you ok Sensei?  
- Yes don't worry about me.. -he replyed with a smile-

The crew grabed Sasuke and tied him up returning to the village.

Back to Sakura,she was walking down the alley and spoted the bench when Sasuke left her 4 years ago.  
She had short flashbacks and then sat down.

- Why..Sasuke...I still don't understand why.. -she murmured under tears- 


	2. Chapter 2

She kept thinking deeper on Sasuke,thinking on his last words.. she is torn appart by this toughts until sightly Naruto breaks the moment.

- Em.. Sakura-chan? -he spoted her-  
She fast turned away and wiping her tears.  
- Don't hide your tears.. i've seen you crying.  
- What do you want now.. -she sobbed-  
- I just wanna comfort you! - I sayd i wanna be alone baka ! -she throwed a rock at him showing she doesn't want Naruto around-  
- Stop being so goofy and listen to me !  
- What to listen? your gonna tell me again to forget of Sasuke-kun won't you.  
- N..o.. -he sighed-  
- Then? - I..I just wanna.. -he aproached slowly to where saku was sitting-  
She pushed back and groaned.  
- Tsk.. what now.  
She groaned again as he sat down next to her.  
- Well.. Sakura-chan i was thinkin that.. -he suddenly lost his control and aproaches his face to her trying to kiss-  
She suddenly slaped him and got up.  
- IDIOT! YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVS! -she yelled-  
He didn't say anything and stood looking down.  
- You really don't care of my feelings.. all you care is Sasuke teme.  
- Your feelings..-she sighed- what about mine you dork! you give no importance of what i feel and you simply ruin everything!  
- I'M NOT ! I JUST WANT YOU TO STOP SUFFERING! - And your just gonna make up with me to forget of that? pathethic Naruto.. -she looked away-

- Hei hei what's with all this noise !  
- Sai what are you doing around here?  
- I was just having a walk in the park and i heard you 2 screaming 's going on? -he raised his eyebrow-  
- It's..nothing.. -sakura replied-  
- We were just discussing.  
- Hmm.. Naruto did your dick just made Sakura upset? -he smiled-  
- WHAT ! -sakura started to burn-  
- AA WAIT ! -naruto tryes holding saku-  
- What did i say? -he made a confused expression-  
- I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS !  
- NEE SAKURA-CHAN CHILL DOWN ! - O..k sorry about that -he sweat dropped-  
- When i get my hands on you.. - I'm scared! -he laughted-  
- Sai shut up your making things worst -naruto warned sai-  
- Fss fss oh my I'm sorry then Sakura-san -he shows his tongue-  
- Mrr.  
- Oh well you 2 are warmed up now - OMG SHUT UP! -saku yelled-  
- Eheh.. i just came to inform you guys some news - What news?  
- Well Naruto.. you shouldn't hear them becouse you're gonna react goofy as before.. Kakashi Sensei told me to inform ONLY Sakura.  
- HEY ! I am NOT goofying around!  
- I'm sorry Naruto.. but I can't tell you.. Sakura-san please come with me.  
- Mrr ..

Naruto was feeling left appart,but still he couldn't know what happened since he would freak out.  
Sakura walked calmly down the alley with were sure Naruto or anyone else won't hear them.

- So Sakura-san.. I hope you will be happy hearing this.  
- Hear.. what?  
- Ok here it goes.. someone who has been missing has return to the village.  
- And why is that importand for me?  
- The person is.  
- Is..? -sakura didn't have the littlest suspicion about who it is-  
- Naruto get the heck away!

Naruto was hiding in a tree and he was spoted by Sai.  
- I'm NOT going away !  
- Don't force your luck, Naruto.. You're gonna find out aswell sooner or later.. So be quiet and do something else!  
- Dam you.. -he groaned and walked away-  
- S..so Sai who is it?  
Sai looked around carefully before speaking.  
- Sasuke.. Uchiha..

At that moment Sakura just froze. - Is this true.. IS SASUKE-KUN BACK? -she tought in her mind and still remained in shock-  
- Sakura you ok!  
She didn't spoke and was lost in her toughts of Sasuke.  
- Sakura snap out of it ! -he shacked her-  
- Ha? -she answered to him-  
- Aren't you happy?  
Then she paused,she just couldn't belive the person she loved the most returned at last.

- Sakura..? - Um yes.. -she replied looking down-  
She didn't know if she can be happy or sad,she was still thinking whether Sasuke will even talk to her as before or more..or worst Sasuke won't talk at all and ignore her.

At night time at the hokage's office there was a big discussion,meanwhile Sasuke was tied up and locked in a cell.  
He slowly opened his eyes after a long looked around confused and dizzy.

-Where.. am I..-he groaned-  
-In Konoha -the guard standing near his cell spoke-  
-Hn.. so I'm finally home.. didn't expect such a rude homecoming present -he sayd sarcastic-  
-Oh yes.. you'll have to stay like that until you earn your punishment and.. get into your senses and live once again here.  
-Tsk.. like who the heck will be happy to see me.. -he sighed-  
-Now that's an interesting question,Sasuke.. -Kakashi appeared-  
-Hn.. -Perhaps you were too blind to see someone is waiting for you since the age of 13 -he nodded-  
-You mean.. -his first tought was Sakura and surprisingly he showd a very small blush-  
-Sakura yes.. are you having a fever or something? -he giggled and took his icha-icha book again-  
-I'm just heated up over here.  
-Hm hm well i'll leave you here for a while,gotta refresh my memories in the books.  
-You still didn't change huh Kakashi?  
-Oh my how rude .. it's a simple addiction -Porn addiction.  
-This is NOT porn! -Dang shut up and go read.  
-Hm hm farewell then. -he dissapeared-  
-Old man.. -he laughted for a moment-

At the office things weren't so good for Sasuke.

-BURN TO THE GROUND!  
-KILL!  
-DESTROY!  
-Oh be quiet all of you ! -hokage yelled while throwing the papers away-  
-NOT AGAIN! -shizune sighed-  
-Get the papers up! -she took a straight pose-  
-Why me.. -she started takin the papers again-  
-KILL! -BE QUIET I'M NOT KILLING HIM!  
-He must die! he was a mad criminal!  
-Don't blame him you dumbass it's Madara's foult!  
-Sheesh.  
-Hey hey wat's all this noise -Kakashi appeared again with his icha-icha book-  
-We must kill Sasuke Uchiha! -all the ANBU hissed-  
-OH SHUT UP -tsunade throws a book in someone's head-  
-Oh my.. why kill the young boy ,afterall he strugled a lot and still he is the last Uchiha now.-kakashi added-  
-Yes it's true.. I'm not willing to kill Sasuke but I must do something so he won't try running away again.  
-I..don't think he'll do that Tsunade-sama.  
-How's that?  
-Well let's say when i went in the cell i spoke of Sakura and what a surprise.  
-Hm?  
-He just blushed!-he giggled-  
-Sasuke Uchiha blushed? thats almost unbelivable -she remained surprised-  
-Now thats an interesting thing to hear.-Shizune replied-  
-Oh keep taking that paper and shush!  
-Mrr.  
-Eheh..why is there paper all around?  
-Stick you nose in that book it doesn't matter.  
-She throwed them all over! -shizune hissed-  
-SHUT! -HMPH!  
-A..ha i'll get going then.. -kakashi burried his face in the book and blushed-  
-You never get tired of those books don't you.  
-Indeed.. -he replied and walked slowly out the office-  
-I must think clear what to do with Sasuke.. -tsunade stood down and sighed-  
-Maybe you should give him a.. second chance Tsunade-sama.  
-Perhaps your right since he seems atracted to Sakura somehow.. -she thinked-  
-Still the others won't agree just letting him like that.  
-You'll come up to something sooner or later.  
-Hard thinking..

+In the cell+ -Aren't you sleepy yet,Uchiha?  
-Hn.. i'm just not in a right position to sleep..-he yawned-  
-Excuse that but Tsunade ordered you'll be kept tied up.  
-Yea yea i know ... -he groaned-  
-So tell me,Sasuke.  
-Hn.  
-Is there someone in Konoha your gonna live with?  
He all of a sudden shuted and bent up.  
-So?  
-Well seriously i got no clue..nobody would want a criminal.. -Dude you never know when there someone waiting out there.  
-Perhaps..-his first tought surprisingly was again sakura- 


	3. Chapter 3

Day Saku's was 9 AM and she just woke yawned for a long time forming little tears to her eyes.

-Morning already.. -she got up slowly and looked throw the window-  
-I wonder when I'll see Sasuke-kun..i hope he will talk to me.. -she opened the window and stood sad for few moments until.. again Naru breaks the moment-  
-Morning Sakura-chan! -he yelled from outside-  
-Not you again.. -she thinked-  
-Morning Naruto.  
-Can I talk to you for a minute?  
-What do you want? -she groaned-  
-Tell me what Sai told you yesterday! -he yelled-  
-I'ts nothing important,Naruto.  
-Hmm..if not what is it?  
-Do not tell Naruto...it's better if he knows after the punishment-saku had a flashback of what sai requested her-  
-It was just an old friend that died.. -she smiled a bit fakely-  
-Oh.. sorry about that Sakura-chan. -Don't worry..well i must go and eat I'll see you later.  
-Ok then.

She had lied still Naruto didn't suspect a thing.  
She changed herself into her clothes and walked downstairs to eat.  
Meanwhile..

-So how did it go Sai?  
-Well she.. was really shocked but i think she is a bit scared he won't talk to her.  
-Very well then.. you were sure Naruto didn't hear anything?  
-Well.. he attempted once to hide but the second time it was clear.  
-Good good you've done what's best.  
-Thanks Kakashi sensei. -Well i should check on Tsunade if she decided anything..

Kakashi goes to her office and knocks at the door.

-Come in.  
-Morning Tsunade-sama.  
-Well well morning Kakashi,what brings you here? -she stood up and looked throw the window-  
-Well anything decided yet?  
-I'm really confused on this Kakashi.. I feel it's bad if i punish him.. he was just manipulated all the time and it shouldn't be fair. -she nodded-  
-True true then why don't you let him unpunished?  
-Well as i told maybe the others aren't ok with that.  
-Then lie you punished him?  
-Lie?  
-Well,yes it's not a bad thing nobody would know.  
-Perhaps.. but i must speak with him.  
-Go on go on -he nodded-  
-Come with me to him.

In the cell things weren't so comfortable with Sasuke.

-Dang I'm feeling bad with this ropes! -Calm down Sasuke!  
-Grrr... -he started growling-

-Hei hei Sasuke what's all this noise?  
-Kakashi untie me! my body feels weird and i'm not confortable over here! -You will be untied after i discuss with you.. Sasuke. -tsunade replied-  
-Hn..please make it quick.  
-I'll make it quick after I'm sure you won't escape your ass again from Konoha.  
-I'm sitting here dang it! untie !  
-Stay calm! -tsunade raises her tone-  
-Oh man.. what now?  
-Sasuke first of all with whom are you gonna live?  
-How should i know.. i have nobody.  
-Would you be interested in a person? Becouse Kakashi told me something very odd yesterday.  
-Hm?  
-Your little blush,Sasuke -he giggled-  
At that moment he hited his head to the start laughting for a moment.

-So..Sasuke what do you say.  
He kept shuting.  
-Oh my what's with this shyness on you? The mighty Uchiha is shy? -kakashi smiled-  
-Mrrr...-he groaned-  
-So Sasuke.. -I'll.... i will.. i mean...FINE! -Oooo -Kakashi claped-  
-Now please untie me guys..-he begged feeling his body dead-  
-Well.. guard untie him it's enaugh. -she nodded-  
-Ok Tsunade-sama.

This was it,Sasuke Uchiha will live with Sakura,how's she gonna react on that? Sasuke was stretching all over the place feeling freely.

-Oh maaan this is much better.-he kept stretching-  
-So you've finnally changed your mind huh Sasuke.  
-I think it's the time to change.. -he thinked-  
-Well are you ready to meet Sakura?  
-Already!  
-Well.. what's wrong in that?  
-I'm..not ready.. i mean i am but i think she hates me after all this.  
-Not quite.. be strong you sissy!  
-IM NOT A SISSY!  
-Oh my.. then stop arguing and talk with Sakura.  
-Alright alright..but can i meet her somewere alone?  
-Hmmm.. in one of my tower's room -she took Sasuke to it-  
-Meanwhile Kakashi bring Sakura here.  
-Understood.. -he nodded and took his book again while going to Sakura.

At Sakura's house.  
-HEY FOREHEAD!-ino yelled from outside-  
-HA?!-she runned to the door-  
-Morning Sak~ -Oh hey Ino.  
-What's up with you today? -she smiled-  
-Well.. I'm just gonna have a walk,wanna join me?  
-Sure sounds good.  
-So Saku.. anything new around?  
-Nah.. same old storye Ino.  
-You seem a bit sad,is there something going on?  
-Sasuke..kun..-she tought-  
-Mmm.. no everything is alright -she softly smiled-  
-Did you hook up with Sai?  
-WHAT! HELL NO! i mean... -she pokes her fingers-  
-So u like him huh -she giggled-  
-I DON'T!  
-STOP LIEING PIG! -Umm..

-Yo.-kakashi was sitting near a tree-  
-Kakashi sensei? -Sakura.. we have to talk.  
-Hm?  
-Come with me please,and Ino sorry for intrerupting your walk with Sakura.  
-It's ok Kakashi.

-Oh man oh man.. -Stop fooling around Sasuke!  
-But.  
-No buts! stay here calmly and wait for Sakura.

-Well..-he sighed- You think your ready to meet Sasuke?  
-I.. -she moves her hand to her heart and tryes to not show her tears-  
-Be strong..from now on you will have to live with him.  
-WHAT?! are you serious Kakashi sensei?! -she widdened her eyes and feeled like almost burst in happyness-  
-Ehh.. yes i am serious -he raises his eyebrow-  
-How? why? was he punished or something? is Sasuke-kun hurted?  
-Oh no no ! he wasn't punished,he seemed determined to remain in Konoha and he agreed by living with you.  
-Does.. he want to live with me? -she just couldn't belive what she just hear-  
-Yes Sakura..i think it's the best.  
-Kakashi sensei..thank you..-she sighed and felt happyer than ever- 


	4. Chapter 4

The big moment was will finally see Sakura. It was 3 PM and everything was set,Sasuke will move with Sakura,but will the 2 of them agree?

Tsunade stood at the door waiting for Kakashi and Sakura's return.

-Well well,we are near.  
She was shacking a bit from the excitment.  
-Oy Sakura!  
-Yes!  
-You didn't spoke.  
-Sorry.  
-Umm no sorryes -Kakashi sensei.. Sasuke-kun won't do anything right?  
-No Sakura trust me..-he smiled-  
-Well you 2 are here now. -Good evening Tsunade-sama. -Well good evening Sakura,did Kakashi inform you already?  
-Hai,everything is set,now it's up to both of them.  
-Well Sakura..come with me.  
-H..hai.. -she was feeling nervous-

In the end it's gonna happen Sasuke was sitting quietly in the room dressed in a white shirt and normal pants.  
The moment of silence was broken,knocks were heared at the door.

-Come in? -he curled his lips and tryed to remain calm-  
Tsunade first came in.  
-Well Sasuke,you have a visitor. -she holded saku's hand and took her in-  
The moment was full of tension,Sakura slowly entered the room and looked in his onyx eyes.  
Sasuke was looking aswell at her,they didn't say a word to eachother.  
-Eh I'll leave you 2 here now then.-she quietly got out of the room-

-They sure were quiet at the first look.  
-Can't blame them,they haven't seen eachother for a long time.  
-Indeed,now we gotta worry on Naruto.  
-I can't imagine what he will do if he finds out of this..

In the room was total silence,none of them even say a word.  
After some minutes Sasuke breaks the silence.  
-You should.. have a seat.  
She walked quietly and sat down facing him at the table.  
-You know you'll have to open your mouth sooner or later.  
-Oh so since you runned away it's me who should open it's mouth.. -I'm not saying that.  
-Then I'll speak when i feel to.  
-Sheesh.  
-So how's it to be back Sasuke -I espected a diffrent reaction from you.  
-Hm hm if I recall all you did to me i don't think you deserve a better reaction.  
-So it's still my foult is that what you think?  
-YES -Hn.  
-You never cared of even seeing me,you just wanted your power.  
-Understand me I had my reasons!  
-And you couldn't share me those reasons?  
-It would have been too riski can't you listen to me?  
-So to you i'm still the same,weak,childish pink haired girl.  
-Hn.. I didn't say that.  
-Yea right.  
-Look i have no reasons to annoy you.  
-I know.  
-Then why are you like this?  
-The simple reason for being alone 4 years,Sasuke.  
-Hn being with your dear Naruto means your alone.  
-Dear?! I can't stand that baka.  
-Yea yea..hn.. -he groaned-

After long argues they finally skiped that topic.  
Again there was a long and quiet moment,Sasuke expected her to jump in his arms,  
but it seems it was too painful for Sakura and she can't forgive him just like that.

-So..I guess your gonna stay with me ... At least be tonight at my house when you feel to come.  
-Is that ok with you..?-he looked down-  
She sighed.  
-I guess so.  
-It seems you don't want me around.-he crossed arms-  
-No! It's not that I'm just a bit confused.  
-On what?  
-You.  
-What's with me?  
-Well.. this all of a sudden.. you simply changed your mind in staying with me .  
-Hn.. let's say I'm sick of always running and facing the pain of loosing my brother.  
-So after 4 years,Sasuke.. it took you dam 4 years to open your fucking eyes!  
-Hey cool down!  
-How can I cool down when you did so many foolish things ! -she raised her tone-  
-ME?! you are the one who was foolish in childhood!  
-BECOUSE I LOVED YOU,IDIOT!

She just couldn't stand anymore of what Sasu was saying and she walked outside slamming the door and going home.

-What the heck just happened here? i heard you 2 screaming -kakashi entered the room where sasu was and sees him collapsed on the table-  
-YOu told me she was ok Kakashi! -he raised his tone and feeled stressed-  
-I don't get it.  
-She just argued with me nothing else!  
-Oh did she? That's weird.. she was so happy to see you and still she was like that -he remained a bit confused-

-She is happy Sasuke.. she just want's you to know her pain she went throw.. -tsunade added-  
-Hn.. so what am I gonna do now.  
-Just go along Sasuke,she'll be ok with time and you don't have anything to worry about.  
-I see.. i guess it's time for me to go outside the streets..does dobe know I'm here?  
-We.. avoided telling him.  
-Hn.. i so don't wanna see him.  
-Unfortunetly you'll have to,Sasuke.  
-Pff.. -he shuted-

After this tenstioned moment,Saku showed all her pain,but will she accept Sasuke?  
Sasuke was ready to go outside and be probably sweared by others,welcomed by anothers.

-Well Sasuke,It's time peoaple will know you are home,Tsunade-sama will announce everyone.  
-Hn.. what's the big deal me being home?  
-Well think of it.. -he poked his forehead- you just missed 4 years.  
-Grr.  
-Dam if i see Naruto I'll expect all foolish actions by him.  
-Don't hop until you see him Sasuke,Naruto changed in these 4 years.  
-It's hard to belive Kakashi.  
-Perhaps,it was hard to belive for me aswell.  
-Oh man.. -he slaps his forehead-  
-Chill down it won't be that bad.

Speaking of wich,Naruto just comes.  
Naruto just froze when he saw Sasuke.

-Sasu..KE??? IS THAT YOU?  
He sweat dropped.  
-Yes dobe.. -he smiled a bit-  
-Kakashi sensei is it one of your jokes?! -N..o.. I'm not in the mood for jokes actually.  
-What is that a big deal to see me?  
-YES TEME!  
-Hn.  
-DUUUUDE I MISSED YOU! YOU WHORE! -WHAT!  
He suddenly runned to him and just gave him a friendly hug.  
-Err.. -he groaned-  
-OMG OMG SASUKE YOUR BACK!  
-YES YOU IDIOT IM HERE IN FLESH AND BONES! -he punched him playfully-  
-But why?! how did you came back!  
-Long storye.  
-Actually someone cought him sleeping in the woods and took reinforcements and me to capture seems Sasuke got into his senses.  
-Hn.. was it necesary to add the part "cought him sleeping"  
-Yes.-he took his book-  
-WUUU SAKURA WILL BE SO HAPPY!  
At that moment Sasuke looked away.  
-Wat's with you teme?  
-Actually Naruto.. him and Sakura just yelled at eachother.. -Sakura-chan..did what!  
-She is upset..and she couldn't control herself I'm afraid -So she knew...That's what Sai told Sakura... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!  
-BECOUSE THEY HAD TO SPEAK TO EACHOTHER SO BE QUIET!  
-Fss.  
-I'll leave you 2 then,I must do some business.  
-Porny ones...-sasu added-  
-Those are science not porn!  
-Whatever.  
-Tsk.. I'm off

-Old man.  
-Ehh..Sasuke how did you change your mind?  
-Long toughts...and loads.. i just had to change my way of living.  
-Did Tsunade punish you?  
-Hn.. no.  
-WHAT'  
-What's so surprizing?  
-I tought for all that your gonna be punished.  
-It seems she didn't do that becouse Sakura would suffer.  
-About Sakura,Sasuke.  
-Hm?  
-She really missed you idiot.  
-Why do you both have to call me idiot.. -he frowned-  
-Sorry but I was just sick seeing her crying.  
-She..cryed?  
-DOH of course!  
-I..see..well now I'll live with her so it will be hard timing.  
-Since when your gonna live with her? -he felt jealous-  
-Since she and Tsunade-sama decided that.  
-Why didnt she decide for me too.. -he thinked-  
-Wat's the matter dobe -Nothing really..

-Hey Sasuke-kun! -ino was waving-  
-Yo,Ino.  
-I've heard the news,welcome back home! -she smilled-  
-Hn.. Thanks.  
-Does everyone know?  
-Almost,but mostly yes -Oh man.  
-Sooo Sasuke~ -Hn?  
-Omg he's so quite with hn!-she thinked-  
-Erm.. Ino?  
-Ohh sorry ! -she blushed a bit-  
-Err.. I'm invisible over here? -naruto spoke-  
-Umm no i was just happy seeing Sasuke-kuuun~ -Omg..-she started holding his hand-  
-Ino what are you..doing? -he tryed pulling his hand back-  
-I'm just walking with you whate else. -she didn't let go of his hand-  
-Hn.. -what the fk is ino doing! he thinked-

At that time they were passing by Saku's house,and what a surprize,Sakura just seen them by the window.

-How nice of you Sasuke.. seems your having fun with Ino.. -lil tears were forming into her eyes,like it wasn't enaugh she missed him so much now this-

Sasuke sees and retreats his hand,but didn't see her tears.

-Naruto.. Ino i should go inside now.  
-Teme..your so lucky -Bye guys..

-Naruto what did you mean he's lucky?  
-Well Ino.. he will leave with Sakura.  
-Why does Sakura have to live with her and not with me!  
-Sakura needs him more.. Ino.. understand that.  
-I so envy her you know.  
-Cheer up,hook up with Sai!  
-SHUT UP! -she blushed and punched his head- -TOUGHT SO ! I'M GOnNA TELL SAY !  
-SHUT UP YOU FOOL!!! -she jumped- 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke feeled something won't be good if Saku just seen that.  
He entered the house.

-Sakura? where are you?  
-In here.. -she was laying on the couch in her living room just hiding her tears in a pillow-  
-Sak you okay? -he aproached-  
-Don't get near me...-she groaned-  
-What's wrong with you?  
-It's nothing!  
-Then what were you doing at the window.  
-I just saw you 2 randomly.  
-I think theres more to add here Sakura.  
-Please forget it.  
-Hn..-he walked to the kitchen-  
-Are you hungry?  
-A bit.. am i allowed to eat?  
-Yes Sasuke-kun..-she goed to the kitchen aswell-

They both stood down and eated,still they didn't spoke a word to eachother just after they eated.

-So you eated well?  
-Yes i did,you cook good Sakura -he smiled a bit to her-  
-Why thank you -she smiled to him and suddenly she throwed on him a glass of water-  
-WHAT THE HECK iS WRONG WITH YOU! -he was all wet and fustrated-  
-Jerk.. -she silently cleaned the table-  
-Pfff...-he felt a bit sad and goed in the room to change himself,remaining without a shirt and only with his pants-  
-Maybe i overdid it.. -she thinked and felt a bit bad-

After some minutes Sakura returned in the room where Sasuke was sitting and spoted him shirtless.

-Hn.. I'm going to take a shower becouse you made me wet.. may I? -Yes you may... -she sighed-  
-Thank you.. -he groaned-

He stood up and was going to the bathroom,when he passed by her she toutched slowly her hand and let it go after.  
She felt more bad couse she saw he seems to care for her and she acted mean.  
Meanwhile Sasuke was having his shower,Sakura was changing her clothes into her undies and stood under the blanket.  
Of course it wasn't night,but they will have to sleep toghether since theres only 1 bed.  
Sasu just finished the shower and dryed himself with a towel,the clothes were wet so he stood only with the towel around his hips.  
She raised her head when he entered the room and began blushing seeing him like that and covered her face.

-Aren't you gonna put some clothes on?! -What clothes ! the're all wet.  
-O..h.. -she was staring at him-  
-What am I that fat.  
-NO!! youre not fat Sasuke-kun is just that.  
-I get it i get it.. your just embaressed .  
-N..o..-she replied-  
-Well i will sleep on the floor.  
-No ! don't stay on the floor Sasuke-kun!  
-AA?why not?  
-It's not fair you to sit on the floor.. sleep here. -she scoofed to the other side of the bed-  
-Ok then.. -he got up and layed on the bed-

They just normaly talked until they felled asleep,but at midnight Saku had no sleep and she just stood awake in bed.  
Sasuke in his sleep wrapped his arm around Saku's torso.

-YOU PERV ! -she stood up and took the pillow hitting his head-  
-HEY CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP ?  
-IF YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS FROM ME !  
-What hands? -he raised an eyebrow-  
-You hugged me in sleep.  
-So what.. -he got up-  
-So easy for you Sasuke.  
-Oh just leave it.. it seems i can't offer you love! -he goed in the living room changing-  
-Wait what do you mean !  
-Don't bother asking.. just go and sleep.. -he took his shoes-  
-S..Sasuke where are you going? -she felt heartbroken-  
-For a walk.. You don't see and neither feel anything! -I'm the same spoiled criminal for you,NOTHING MORE! you just can't accept i changed and came back for you ! -he slammed the door-

Now Sakura was really heartbroken,she just didn't realize that she hurted him,now he doesn't wanna see her,she just stood crying on her bed almost all night.  
Sasuke was laying on the grass outside sleeping becouse he wasn't wanted around her house.  
The next morning.  
Sasuke was still sleeping on the hard ground and Sakura just woke up.

-He didn't return.. -she sobbed-  
-I'm so selfish..

-Em.. Ello? Sasuke!  
He woke up and saw Ino again,he groaned and got up feeling his back hurt.  
-Morning.. -What's with you here?  
-I was rejected and i stood outside.  
-Did Sakura..? Is this for real?  
-Yes.  
-I can't belive her! She missed you so much and now she hates you?  
-What can I say.. nobody loves me -he smiled weakly feeling heartbroken-  
-AWW! Sasuke-kun~~~ Come with me baby!! -she blinked and smirked-  
-Omg don't you dare.  
-Pleaaazy Sasuke-kuun! -GET OFF ME !

Sakura just opened the door,her eyes were so red from crying and she was so tired,and like it wasn't enaugh she saw Ino jumping on Sasuke.

-GET OFF ALREADY! -he pusshed her-  
-HMPH! if she doesn't want you then please stay with meeee !!

-I want him Ino pig.. -sakura sayd with sorrow at the door-  
-Sa..ku.. -he looked at her-  
-Is that how you show you want him? Leaving him outside on the ground?  
-Oh shut up! -she slammed the door and runned inside-  
-Ino please go away.. -he got up-  
-Fine.. -she walked away-

The young heartbrokened Uchiha just didn't know what to do.  
He decided to go inside again and stay calm.  
Meanwhile Sakura was eating quietly at het table,she didn't look at her.  
He sat down and took a glass of water,and he kept lookin at her.

-You're gonna keep up with your attitude.. -he sighed-  
-What attitude.. -she replied sad- -Not looking at me,swearing at me,don't let me even toutch you.. list is long -N...o Sasuke-kun.. -she nodded-  
-Oh how? -he spoke sarcastic-  
-I just realized what a fool i have been Sasuke.  
-Your not a fool.. but you didn't care for me.  
-I care for you!  
-Then what was all that?  
-I was just upset ... after all this time of not seeing you and how much i suffered i didn't realize how mad i was.  
-Your gonna lecture me again?  
-No.. I'm the one who needs to be lectured.  
-Not quite.  
-Sasuke.. what did you mean by you can't just accept i changed and came back for you.  
-Well .. your answer is in that phrase.  
-Are you telling me.. you came back for me? -she raised her head- -Yes Saku..and you didn't understand my behavior.. i've tryed in many ways to get your attention.  
-I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun... -she jumped into his arms crying all her pain-  
-Oy Saku! -he stood a bit surprized-  
-I'm sorry sorry sorry !! -she yelled harder-  
-Saku c'mon cheer! -he was feeling a bit weird but happy at the same time saku was hugging him-  
-Please stay with me and never go Sa-su-ke.. -she raised her head and suddenly kissed him deep-  
-H..n.. -he stood with no words but didn't back off from her kiss-  
-I tought i'll never feel this moment of tasting your sweet lips Sasuke-kun.  
-Yours aren't bad either..-her sayd softly-  
-Thats so sweet.. -she whispered to his ear-  
-Can i hug you tonight when we sleep..? -he begged-  
-Yes Sasu you can.. -she layd her head on his shoulder-

They both agreed on living along,they borh were happy with this decision and there will be more ahead.  
He carryed her brydal style to the bed while kissing. Saku let out a lil moan,she couldn't hold back.

-Naughty naughty.. -he licked her lips-  
-I can say the same for you -she poked his forehead-  
-Hn.. -he kissed her forehead-  
-You know.. your forehead is still charmin .. makes me wanna kiss it -he sayd slowly licking her neck-  
-Aww Sasu.. -she kept moaning slowly- -We should sleep.. -he added-  
-I think the same.. -she kissed his nose-

They both changed clothes and got into bed kissing eachother and making out,almost they didn't want to stop but they felt asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

At midnight Sakura couldn't sleep,she stood in bed few moments but Sasuke sensed her awake.

-Can't you sleep?  
-No.. -she yawned-  
-Did you drink any coffe?  
-Nah.. -Well then.. -he stood up stretchin and exposing his sexy torso-  
She started blushing and poked her fingers for some moments trying to stay calm.  
-Are you havin a feaver? -NO! -she hissed-  
-Ehm.. -he raised an eyebrow- your acting weird you know.  
-You don't say..-she showed her tongue-  
-Naughty.. -he poked her nose-  
-OY!  
-What?! -Uhm.. nothing -she puts a finger on her lower lip and starts movin it left to right-  
-You sure your..ok? -he started lickin his lips for a moment-  
-H..hai -she nodded but didn't stop her gesture-  
-Stop that.. -he smirked-  
-Hm why?  
-Becouse.. -he leaned,capturing her soft lips in a kiss-  
-What was that for? -she playfully pushed him on the pillow-  
-I told ya to stop and u didn't want to -he groaned-  
-Becouse i can't help it... -she crowled above him lickin his neck-  
-Your heating up.. -he scrolled her hair with his fingers-  
-So do you.. -she was whisperin to his ear lobe-  
-Don't challange me.. -he moved 1 hand to her ass and grips it-  
-Ahhhh -moanin to his ear- and what if i want too?  
-Then you're gonna be punished.. -he crowled his hands under her undies-  
-Ahhh~ you bad boy... -she was moanin slowly to his ear exciting him-  
-Hn.. perv.. -he rolled above her bitin her neck-  
-I could say the same thing about you. -she replied in moans-  
-Hn..those moans just turn me on.. -he lowered his head and took her shirt off-

She shily looked at him,he was just staryin at them but then started to toutch,caress,feel them with his tongue.  
She kept moaning in plesure and was diggin her nails into his shoulders.  
He continued going lower lickin her stomach and then reached the big spot.  
She was lookin shily at him but she was being naughty at the same time moaning louder excitin him even more.  
He slowly took her panties down and rubed her clit with his index finger.  
She couldn't help put cry in plesure and moans his name continuously.  
He was rubing harder and moans with her.  
After some time he moved his mouth licking her clit and slid 1 finger in her tight core.  
She moaned in pain.

-You're virgin.. -he giggled-  
-Um.  
-I'll be gentle.. -Sasuke kun..

He was pushing his finger slowly and kept lickin her clit to ease her pain.  
She tryed to surpass this pain,she kept her calm until Sasuke stoped and moved up to her mouth.  
Sakura kept moanin in the kiss and slowly moves her hand into Sasuke's boxers to his erection.  
He moaned a bit louder while she was strokin his dick up and down.  
The moment continued for more minutes until Sasuke finally exposed his erection and throwed the boxers away.

-You're feelin ok about this?  
-Uhum.. be mine Sasuke.. -she blushed a bit and bited his neck-  
-Hn..

He moved hands to her hips and started penetrating her,she was still having a minor pain but she actually felt really good.  
Sasuke was a bit fustrated and worried she was havin pain and might not like it.  
He kept penetrating her and for some time the pain was fading away,after the climax was high.  
She was having major plesure and was havin chills,she kept moaning louder and louder and Sasuke aswell.  
They both were having the best time of their life,Sakura was finally happy and Sasuke will have his clan restored.  
The moment kept going,he couldn't help but kiss her and licked her lower lip askin for entrance.  
She shily let him have the entrance and both tasted eachothers mouth and played with eachothers tongue.  
After they switched positions,she scooped above and he stood relaxed on his back lettin her have control.  
She was movin her hips fast and Sasuke was moanin more louder as he caressed her boobs and plays with her tits.  
After more and more minutes of love they switched again,this time on side,Sasuke was fuckin at her back and Sakura was enjoying more and more.  
Sakura felt a bigger plesure and screamed his name telling she's almost havin an felt he was cumin too.

-SASUKEE !! -she screamed-  
-DAMN FUCK! -he sweared-

They both were collapsed on the bed breathin fast.

-That was.  
-Wow.. -he moaned-  
-I love you Sasu.. -she kissed him-  
-So do I Saku.. so do I.. -he kept kissing her until they felt asleep-

Thats all to say fellow readers,i lost my inspiration in this,but another storye ish comin up.  
I hope you enjoyed this weird thing of mine xD P:  
buhbye ^^ 


End file.
